User talk:Carcerian
Welcome Hi, welcome to Editable Codex! Thanks for your edit to the Bestiary page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 07:24, October 11, 2009 Thanks! :) Carcerian 08:31, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Consensus Building If you want to build consensus I'm behind you on that, but you should be warned, that you could take a lot of heat for that. I did. I can give you a hand with that, but I only have so much stamina. AngusM 01:38, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Bestiary Talk Page Hey there, just a question: why did you remove all content from the Bestiary Talk page? It was a little messy, but the questions were valid and still unanswered... --Sega381 20:53, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I removed the list of proposed changes mainly for reason you as you said, it was messy (and is apparently not the way things are done in wiki). Should i restore it then? If so, should i do it by undo or rollback? (I'm assuming just removing it was also not proper wiki procedure?) Carcerian 01:39, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Content from talk pages is usually not deteled, as it breaks conversations and the talk history that is created there. In your case, don't worry about undo or rollback, those functions are just to help. You can either use them, or re-add things by hand, whatever suits you better. But of course, in this case, an undo is probably the simplest way. :In any event, my point was that the info there seemed important. I agree it was messy, usually stuff in talk pages is a little shorter and kept to the point. In your case, it was too verbose, and it didn't use any wiki-format, so reading it was a pain. But the information there was valuable and you made good points. My question arose because I didn't want to loose that info. What you should do is edit it to make it clearer, less verbose, and better formatted. But it's not necessary to delete it and later improve it, just with the improvement whenever you can it's enough. :If you need any help with it I can give you a hand. Or I can try and re-format it if is too complicated for you, or you don't know enough wiki-formatting. Should I? Usually there is no permission asked to modify stuff in articles, but conversations are a little different as they are signed by specific users, and represent their opinions. But if you want me to help, just tell me. --Sega381 00:34, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, i cleaned it up a bit, as per your advice. Carcerian 09:18, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Admin Status I'm glad you posted the little story on your user page. Your admin status was a mystery that definitely had me scratching my head. :) -- Fenyx4 02:29, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Heh, Thanks... :I've worked on other wikis before (even got a 1 in a 1000 "editors pick" for my work once, lol), but have never been a wiki admin before. :Since Kyle retired, I've been trying to get more info via email from the Wiki "Powers that be", and have had a few ideas: :One idea is to share Admin Status if possible with a few of the more experienced veteran contributors. :Offhand I'd Nominate (in alphabetic order) ppl like AngusM, Fenyx4, Polygoncount, Sega381, and last but certainly not least, Tribun, for not only being top contributors, but also being courteous, helpful and professional in their interaction with others (esp us noobs). :If anyone would like to volunteer as an admin, or wants to nominate someone, feel free to post away :) :Carcerian 07:51, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Just looked up the Current Admin List, it's : Asfaloth, Carcerian, Fenyx4, Wwwwolf. :(When KyleH appointed me as admin he was apparently under the impression the wiki was without one.) :Carcerian 08:26, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I hadn't been made an admin yet and Wwwwolf and Asfaloth haven't been seen in years. So I would definitely agree with his impression. :) -- Fenyx4 13:15, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Lol, well found the list under Special Pages -> User Group Rights -> Administrators (List of Members). ::Asfaloth, Carcerian, Fenyx4, Wwwwolf, are all listed as Bureaucrat and SysOp... :: 16:06, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Editable Codex's new home Hey Carcerian, I'm not sure how active are you here on the Editable Codex right now, as I haven't seen you in the last month. But there is an important discussion about the future of our wiki being taken here, and we all would appreciate your input, specially being one of the few people with admin rights around here. Thanks!--Sega381 18:50, October 13, 2010 (UTC) The Codex has moved to its new home Hey there! Just wanted to let you now that this wiki has moved over to http://codex.ultimaaiera.com. Even though this old site at Wikia will remain open, the community is moving over to the new site, and we would appreciate if you could move with us in order to join our efforts in only one Ultima wiki, as we won't be updating this old wiki anymore.--Sega381 13:22, October 27, 2010 (UTC)